Welcome to our Channel!
by TheJunjouSekaiichiGirlfriends
Summary: AU where Takano and Onodera are real life Youtubers and spend their time screwing around on camera! Watch as they show you the things they can do as well as accept requests from viewers and go through hell because of it B) M for many reasons XD


**Heyy guys, Nor and Deathday here with a collab story! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**Note: There are three channels they use:**

**Main: **✧ homosexual ✿ trash ✧

**Onodera's: **✧ .・゜゜・✿ яι¢¢нαη ✿ .・゜゜・✧

**Takano's: **T4K4N0

* * *

"Hey guys this is _✧ homosexual ✿ trash ✧_ and I'm just getting Ritsu up for the day since we've got a hella lot of stuff to do and it's almost afternoon." Takano waved to the phone as he spoke, moving to enter the bedroom where the brunet laid fast asleep. Takano turned the phone around to face the cute male who was still in deep slumber, before placing a blowhorn right next to his head. In one swift motion Takano blew the horn and stepped back just as Ritsu sat upright in the bed.

"cHRIST ON A BICYCLE- OH FUCK ME WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT MASAMUNE YOU ASSHOLE"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...wAIT NO NO NO DO NOT FUCK ME LITERALLY-"

"-you asked for it." Takano smirked as he placed the phone on the edge of the bed, the camera viewing away from the two males who seemed to be getting frisky.

"NO NO NO MASAMUNE STOP WITH YOUR HORNDOG TENDENCIES AND THINK FOR-n-ahh...~"

* * *

~ 15 minutes later ~

Takano placed the phone upright on the table, pressing record before leaning back on the couch, running his fingers through his hair.

"Well...you can say that Ritsu got a really nice wake up call." He smirked.

"Masamune, I fucking hate you." Ritsu grumbled as he plopped down on the couch beside Takano.

"Hm, that's not what you were saying when I was fucking you up-"

"Do they really need to know that?"

"Yep."

"Please, calm the fuck down."

"Whatever, Mr. Christ On A Bicycle."

"You're the one that fucked me up the ass when I woke up!"

"Do they really need to know that?"

"*grumble grumble*...hey! Maybe one day, _I'll_ be the one fucking _you_ up the ass!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"BAHAHAHA! God, you're hilarious, Ritsu."

"Shut up!"

"_You_ shut up, pissbaby."

"_What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo._"

"Ritsu."

"Hm?"

"Did you just meme me?"

"Hell yeah I did."

"How about I stuff your mouth with my cock instead?"

"Eh, maybe later. Right now, I'm busy meme-ing people." Ritsu pulled his Macbook out from under the couch.

"How many Macbooks are under there?"

"One. Mine."

"Oh my fucking god, you told me you lost it. I've been looking around the house for months."

"Eh, I was bored and I thought it'd be funny." Ritsu commented as he opened the laptop, a tab open on hardcore gay porn. The other tab was Steven Universe episodes.

"You can watch your gay porn and cartoons later-"

"IT'S ANIMATION ASSHOLE-"

"-but now," Takano shut his laptop closed. "We're going shopping, and I also gotta get back home soon after so I can post this video." The raven turned to the phone on the table. "So like, subscribe and please comment below some shit you want us to do cause why not? We're gays in need of things to do in life. But for now, see you soon~" Takano waved to the phone before stopping the recording, stuffing it in his back pocket before turning to the brunet still sitting down. "You coming or what?"

Ritsu took hold of Takano's hand and stood up, staring into Takano's eyes. Gazing back, Takano got the message and led them out of the house.

"Yes, I know, I won't forget the strawberry flavoured lube you wanted to try out so badly." Takano murmured as he closed the door shut.

"It's blueberry, you actual ass."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and please review!**


End file.
